


Get Meta with Me

by Smoke_Wisp



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke_Wisp/pseuds/Smoke_Wisp
Summary: Prompt #1: An alternate world where Dot buys what she thinks is a decommissioned boat so she can start a floating coffee shop in the harbor and she hires her brother Arthur to be a barista, only he can’t make a decent latte to save his life. Luckily, the ship gets hit by a bolt of lightning, awakening the onboard computer, Dangerboat, who mentors Arthur in the ways of the espresso machine. Along the way, their shared love of caffeine grows deeper. (Fluff)And other suggested prompts from the fan “Hazardcraft” who is curiously desperate for some good DangerMoth (The Tick) fanfiction.





	Get Meta with Me

[the following was posted to a popular Tumblr]

Hi, I wanted to begin with stating that I straight up :) love your various Stucky fanfiction stories. You bring such nuance to Steve and James’ interactions and you capture their deep and committed love for each other perfectly. I am also impressed by the how well you write the brilliantly intelligent characters in your recent IronHulk story, you must have been a graduate student because so many of your details about academia are spot on.

I noticed you say on your Tumblr that you’ll take any superhero pairing prompt as long as it doesn’t involve underage characters, and, while I know you work primarily with MCU heroes, I was wondering if you might be interested in branching out into The Tick (2017) series? It’s a great universe to work in, and we really need more fanfiction. I unabashedly ship DangerMoth and am desperately hoping that one of these prompts will appeal to you. If so, you will be my hero for all time. 

Sincerely, Hazardcraft.

  1. An alternate world where Dot buys what she thinks is a decommissioned boat so she can start a floating coffee shop in the harbor and she hires her brother Arthur to be a barista only he can’t make a decent latte to save his life. Luckily, the ship gets hit by a bolt of lightning, awakening the onboard computer, Dangerboat, who mentors Arthur in the ways of the espresso machine. Along the way, their shared love of caffeine grows deeper. (Fluff) 
  2. A story where Dr. Karamazov makes a new moth suit and tells everyone the person wearing it is his son, Carm, who immediately hits it off with Arthur. But in fact, Carm is a cyborg under Dangerboat’s control. Can Dangerboat reveal the truth without ruining everything? 
  3. An explicit or mature fic where Arthur is trapped in Dangerboat’s shower/missile launcher when the ship is attacked. As Arthur waits for rescue, Dangerboat reveals some other shower “features” to try out. 
  4. One where Karamazov’s big bismuth gains sentience and tries to take over the world and everyone is powerless to stop him until Dangerboat takes over “Bistron”, becoming a superhuman android and saves everyone. But because he’s made of Big Bismuth, he can’t stay on Earth as that will kill Superian so Dangerboat has to exile himself to outer space, or maybe the moon where he builds a futuristic castle. Just before he leaves, Arthur realizes he loves Dangerboat and the two leave the Earth together. 
  5. A real-world AU where Arthur is a computer scientist with an overbearing and controlling sister (Dot), an insane lab partner who insists on being called by his Reddit handle (Overkill), and his dimwitted, college football playing roommate (Ticky) who is also hiding a dog in their room. Unable to cope, Arthur builds an AI he calls Dangerboat to listen to his problems. But when Dangerboat actually becomes sentient, Arthur realizes that he’s created a machine that understands him better than any human could. 
  6. They say everyone has a soulmate whose name is tattooed somewhere on their body. But that doesn’t apply to AIs, right? For some reason, Dangerboat keeps finding the name Arthur Everest in his comment code. What could that mean? 
  7. A dark fic where Arthur and the Tick aren’t superheroes, but astronauts on a mission to Jupiter and their onboard computer, DAB, begins malfunctioning, eventually killing the Tick and trapping Arthur, who realizes it isn’t an error, DAB is obsessed with him. (This one might need trigger warnings.) 
  8. A fluffy/angsty fic where Walter gives a young Arthur a toy robot boat to help him cope with the loss of his father. Boaty, as Arthur names his toy, is his favorite companion until the toy is lost at sea. Years pass and now Arthur and the Tick are crime-fighting superheroes who must join forces with the less reputable antiheros Overkill and Dangerboat. As they work together, Arthur begins to suspect that Dangerboat is in fact Boaty, but why then, doesn’t Dangerboat remember his childhood friend? 
  9. M1. any years into his superhero career, Arthur is mortally wounded and the only way to save him is to transfer his brain into an Urmanian robot. His sister and the Tick can’t handle the change but luckily there’s one AI robot boat who will love Arthur no matter what he looks like. 
  10. Real life AU – Arthur wakes up with a major hangover and no memory of the previous night. Turning on his phone he is mortally embarrassed to find that he drunk texted a customer service department and had a very long, and flirty, conversation with someone called DB which includes some NSFW photos. But reading the texts awakens something in Arthur and now he’s wondering how to meet up in real life with DB. 
  11. The Terror has reprogrammed Dangerboat, turning him evil and arming him with Big Bismuth filled nuclear weapons. Since Dangerboat has stealth mode, the only way to stop him is for the rest of the New Flag Five (The Tick, Arthur, Overkill, and Dot) to hook into Dangerboat’s virtual reality and try to rescue the AI from the Terror’s mind control. But are our heroes, especially Arthur, really able to deal with the truths of Dangerboat’s fragile psyche? (Can also include Dock, Doterkill, and/or Overkick ships) 
  12. Arthur is shipwrecked on a desert island and guess who comes to rescue him? But Arthur and Dangerboat have a history. Will Arthur take Dangerboat up on his offer of safe passage, or will the ocean of Arthur’s feelings be too wide and deep to cross?



**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story sprung fully formed from my brain – which probably means I’ve been imbibing way too many shipping fanfics. 
> 
> If you have any additional prompts (I mainly read Voltron, so I might be missing some tropes) let me know on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smokeywisp) and I’ll update the work and credit you in the notes. And if you actually write a fic based on a prompt, then Hazardcraft will probably be your friend for life.


End file.
